


idyllic

by EARTHT0M4RS



Series: ranboo brainrot [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Soulmates, Some Humor, at all, im not sorry for that, no beta read we die like tommy in prison LMAOOOOOO, they are best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EARTHT0M4RS/pseuds/EARTHT0M4RS
Summary: For the first time, in a very long time, Ranboo felt calm. Just being there with Tubbo brought his soul into sweet surrender, at one with nature, vibrant, yet so very relaxed. Every fragrance was fresh, like the pages of a new book. Each burst of a birdsong was unique, a lively chorus to waken the mind, to shake off whatever drowsiness remained. Thoughts wander, lungs fill with fresh air, and time rolls by in its silent, endless way.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Series: ranboo brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	idyllic

Summer arrives fast.

It’s like music being instantaneously cranked up to its full volume; the sky blazing blue and the sun a celebration of yellow, free and bright. The trees rise to the occasion, donning their best verdant hues, and everywhere, there are flowers, acting as scattered sprinkles amidst the grass. 

The flowers are their own masterpieces, changing the frameless scenery, gazing upward at the ever-present sky; they are the warmth of the land that give thanks to the warmth of the sun. They are the rainbow that arises from earth and water, yet can be nothing without those golden rays. Each day of these playful months will come in special moments.

And that’s what they were doing now; making moments to remember.

Deep within the woods they sat, the trees’ canopies offering shade from the blaze of the sun. The grass crawled up to mid-calf, tickling them with every gentle blow of the wind. Bees hovered over the wildflowers, buzzing around and serving as nature’s music.

Tubbo sat criss-cross in front of him, with carefully plucked flowers in his lap; he was weaving their stems and petals to form some sort of colorful trinket, humming quietly along to whatever tune was playing in his mind. 

He could close his eyes and feel as though the meadow and floral blooms were within him, just as much as they were around him. 

For the first time, in a very long time, Ranboo felt calm. Just being there with Tubbo brought his soul into sweet surrender, at one with nature, vibrant, yet so very relaxed. Every fragrance was fresh, like the pages of a new book. Each burst of a birdsong was unique, a lively chorus to waken the mind, to shake off whatever drowsiness remained. Thoughts wander, lungs fill with fresh air, and time rolls by in its silent, endless way. 

It was a feeling Ranboo savored, as he didn’t get to experience much of it for a long while - but now, with Dream locked securely in prison, they didn’t have to worry about war striking up every other minute. 

They were at peace. 

After months, they were  _ finally _ at peace. 

“Ranboo!” Tubbo said suddenly, his tone hushed but enthusiastic. “Stay still, stay still!”

He eyed the shorter boy skeptically, though he did comply with his wishes, watching as Tubbo leaned forward and brought a hand slowly, carefully to rest on his shoulder. Ranboo followed the action with his gaze, eyes narrowing in on a bee that had perched on his shoulder; Tubbo appeared to be tentatively guiding it onto his index finger. 

Ranboo always admired how careful Tubbo was with living things, no matter the size or how dangerous it could be. It was fascinating, honestly, and the creatures seemed to love Tubbo almost as much as he loved them. 

Tubbo smiled triumphantly when the bee crawled onto his finger, and he slowly sank back down into his original spot on the field. The insect’s wings flicked once, twice, thrice before it took off, the brunet watching with sparkling eyes before reverting his attention to the flowers resting in his lap, which were beginning to form a crown of sorts.

The brief conversation that had been shared lulled into silence - though it wasn’t  _ truthfully  _ quiet, though, not really; the gentle breeze, distant trills of birds, and even the steady plashing of water that sounded from a river a little ways away were still serving as ever-present whispers in their ears.

“Hey, Ranboo?” Tubbo murmured, momentarily glancing away from his work to meet the other’s eyes. 

“Mhm?” he hummed, toying with a blade of grass between his fingers.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

He tore his eyes away from the ground beneath him, furrowing his brows quizzically. “Why do you ask?”

Tubbo shrugged, continuing with his project whilst blatantly ignoring the curious look his friend was giving him. “Dunno. I stumbled across a book on them in Snowchester, and they seemed interesting,” he admitted, “I figured I’d ask your opinion on them.”

“Oh, well, they’re cool.” Ranboo offered thoughtfully. 

“No, no,” Tubbo shook his head, “like, how do you  _ feel _ about them? Do you think they exist? Do you think you have one?” 

He hesitated, allowing himself to think for a moment.

“Well, you’re asking someone who is, what they call, a  _ very _ hopeless romantic,” he chuckled; Tubbo mirrored him, huffing out a laugh. “I think they exist, yeah, honestly, but I’ve got mixed opinions on how I  _ feel _ about them. Like, it’s  _ all  _ mixed! For example, one person will have enough of you to break your heart, but somehow they’re also perfect for you, and that - that’s a little terrifying, if you think about it, dude.” 

He was rambling now, and he knew it, too, but Tubbo was showing great interest in his words, so, slowly, he continued. 

“And then there’s also soulmates that you don’t have to love romantically,” he added. “Platonic soulmates. You find that one person who can make you laugh all the time, who can make you question everything, but in a good way, and they’ll change you for the better. If you’re smart enough, you’ll cherish them.”

Tubbo considered this for a moment.

“That - that reminds me of us, actually,” he voiced. “Did you do that on purpose?”

Ranboo snorted, “no, I didn’t. What about you? Do you believe in soulmates?”

Tubbo arched an eyebrow, resting smile quirking up into a smug smirk. “You better not be trying to hit on me right now, Boo.” 

“I’m not, I - wait,  _ what?” _

Tubbo fell into a fit of laughter at the shocked, and utterly confused expression painted across his face. His grin was wide and ecstatic, and he watched through smiling eyes as Ranboo blinked, processing exactly what the hell his friend had just said, before he threw his hands up, feigning exasperation. 

_ “No,  _ I was not - oh my god, I hate you! I’m - I’m actually leaving, I hate you!” 

Ranboo started to stand up, and successfully made it about half way before Tubbo’s hand closed around his wrist and tugged, forcing him to lose his balance and tumble back down. The action caused a sudden outburst of sheer hysteria on his part; Tubbo seemed to be amused by the whole situation. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Ranboo said weakly, forcing his words out through his laughter, “you are  _ so  _ ridiculous.”

The older boy’s shoulders were still shaking with silent laughter, and he was struggling to withhold a smile, watching as Ranboo took a few deep breaths - though a few giggles managed to escape, even with his desperate attempts to calm himself.

“To answer your question,” Tubbo stated, once Ranboo had managed to pull himself together, “yes, I do believe in soulmates.”

“Do you think you’ve met yours yet?” Ranboo asked.

“Maybe.”

“What do you mean,  _ ‘maybe?’” _

“Well, what I said earlier! Your description of a platonic soulmate reminds me of us. Think about it for a minute.”

He obliged, taking a moment to think back on his words. 

_ You find that one person who can make you laugh all the time. _

Tubbo made him laugh a lot. He liked Tubbo’s laugh.

Most people thought of laughing as a mere noise that comes from the mouth - and perhaps that’s what it was to most people. But, when Tubbo laughed, it was nothing like that. The laugh was in his eyes, in the way his face changed into a vision of relaxed joy and unrestrained mirth. Yet, truthfully, it wasn’t just his face, either; it came from within, like it had been bubbling up and waiting for the right moment. The simple sounds of his gales, his snickers, and his infectious giggles were always enough to have Ranboo laughing, too. 

_ They’ll change you for the better. _

Oh, Tubbo had done that.

There had been a cost in burying all his pains and problems in his bones rather than expressing it all freely, but Tubbo had been there for him. Tubbo had been his sort of…  _ rescuer,  _ bringing true warmth wherever he went, spreading compassion and cheerfulness into the ailing corners of his mind. Ranboo’s recovery had been difficult, but with Tubbo’s patience and understanding attitude, the slow healing eventually came with it, as did his return to real joy.

Overall, the fact that Tubbo had been so willing to help him was what shocked him, given the fact that he was usually like a firework forever stuck in that split second after its explosion, simultaneously on fire and frozen. He’s the energy that seeks a thousand different paths at once, because the path he wanted was always refused to be given to him. He’s a silent scream that’s deafening, but you could always hear it with your eyes if you dare look. 

Honestly, he couldn’t be more ecstatic that he was able to call Tubbo his best friend; he cherishes him.

_ If you’re smart enough, you’ll cherish them. _

Wait.

Oh. 

Something must’ve shifted on his face, because Tubbo laughed knowingly, pulling him out of his trance. He can tell the other isn’t mocking him or anything; just amused by the sudden realization. 

“Oh,” he says simply. “Oh. Oh, wow, that - that  _ is  _ actually -  _ wow _ , okay then, I never really put that much thought into it. That’s - okay,  _ woah _ .” 

“I’m not trying to force something on to you here, big man!” Tubbo promises at once. “I was just saying that it’s ironic, the way you described it, yeah?”

“Yeah, no, I get it!” Ranboo nods. “That’s actually… that’s really cool to think about.”

Tubbo hums in agreement, bringing his attention back down to his work, which had been abandoned for most of their conversation. He beamed when he realized that it seemed to be complete, weaving a final stem between some petals before turning it round a few times, examining it proudly. 

“Ranboo, can you sit still for a second?”

Ranboo nods, and (due to his rather strong idea of what Tubbo was going to do) inclined his head slightly. He felt the crown placed carefully on his head, and recognized the sensation of fingers combing through his hair, likely to make sure it wouldn’t get tangled with the flowers later on. 

Tubbo shuffled back a moment later, looking delighted with his creation. 

“Is there any way I can see it on me?” Ranboo asked.

Tubbo nodded enthusiastically and hastily got to his feet, gesturing for the other to follow him further into the forest.

You see, normally, he’d think this was a plot to murder him, but he trusted Tubbo enough to think otherwise.

The rustling of small animals scurrying around under the thick brambles and bushes sounded every now and again, nearly akin to the whispers of snapping twigs as they trekked on. The constant murmur of a breeze had the leaves gently swaying in its caress, and birds twittered from high above, flying from tree to tree. Rays of mellow sunlight filtered through the verdurous canopies, penetrating through the leaves and casting an unearthly greenish-gold luminescence over the ground, which was damp from the dew and the most recent rainfall. 

Something similar to the gurgling of water registered in his ears now, and a few moments later, it was clear as to why; Tubbo had come to a halt on the small bank of a river. 

It was a ribbon of lively turquoise, boldly flowing amid the green of the forest. No matter the chatter of the trees and their inhabitants, the river’s whisper remains welcoming and refreshing. The river always talks; even on the rainiest of days it can be heard beneath the splashes, a sacred melody of calm, always moving, always present. 

Tubbo nudged him closer.

Carefully, paying mind to how close he allowed himself to get to the river itself, - just in case - he peered down onto the surface; the clear water reflected his appearance just as well as a mirror could’ve. The crown consisted of various purple flowers. He was able to identify a few; geraniums, lilacs, and even an allium were the most recognizable of the bunch. His lips quirked up into a smile, and he peered over his shoulder, back at Tubbo, who appeared to be anxiously awaiting his reaction. 

“I love it, Tubbo, thank you!” Ranboo said joyfully, stepping away from the bank and sauntering back over to his friend. “It’s so pretty!”

Tubbo positively beamed up at him, “I’m glad!” he voiced, before taking hold of his wrist, as he had done earlier, and practically dragging him over to a tree, which offered a significant amount of shade from the heat. He collapsed down next to it, resting his back against the trunk with Ranboo mimicking his actions a second later, hugging his knees to his chest. 

They sat there together, in the late summer afternoon, simply enjoying what the day offered. The grass danced in steady waves, similar as to how the river flowed just beyond them. There was something lovely about it; perhaps their movements, so synchronized yet independent, or their hues so close yet unique. Trills of birds drifted through the still air as well as summertime pollen would, and the chirping of crickets, content to be warmed by the gentle rays, formed a song amidst the silence. 

Neither of them could be sure if minutes, or maybe even hours had passed; they were savoring the warmth around them, and the peaceful haze they were in. It was like a bubble where they could exist without a thought, silently observing their surroundings; it was picturesque, like the image of a perfect summer had been torn directly out of an artist’s mind and made into reality.

It was all so strangely calming, but the feeling was idyllic.

And, better yet, he was experiencing it all with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> consider following my twitter @EARTHT0M4RS ? i go on brainrots and sometimes post updates about my fics/wips there :D


End file.
